La Fiesta
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: OneShot. La vida real y auténtica de la juventud, a través de las vivencias de un día normal según Kenshin Himura R


_**La Fiesta**_

Era un día normal para Kenshin y sus amigos, un viernes como cualquier otro para los alumnos de 4º ESO, con lo mismo que tienen todos, colegio, pocas tareas y planes para el fin de semana. Esta vez, Kenshin y los demás tenían pensado ir al cine y luego a una fiestecilla en alguna plaza de la ciudad, cuando Houji sugirió:

-Ey¿y por qué no vamos a la playa? Me han dicho que se montan unas fiestas...

-No sé...- respondió Shishio, el "cabecilla" de la panda-¿estás seguro de que habrá fiesta?

-Segurísmo, mi hermano siempre va y cuando vuelve no para de repetir que se lo pasa muy bien y... también dice que hay unas chavalas...

Tras un rato de deliberación, todos los amigos tenían más que claro que irían a esa fiesta, aunque Kenshin no lo tenía tan claro.

Aquella tarde, al llegar a casa, dudó entre hablar con sus padres sobre si debería ir o, mejor, pasar de ellos y darse una vuelta. Quizás, algunos meses antes, cuando no iba con ese grupito, habría hablado con sus padres, pero en ese momento, a pesar de que lo deseaba, algo en su interior le dijo que debía salir a la calle e ignorar a esos "carrozas" que le hacían la vida imposible.

Al pasar por la cocina, ni siquiera saludó a su madre y tampoco saludó a su padre, que estaba arreglando el grifo del cuarto de baño. Se cambió, cogió algo de dinero y salió, sin despedirse, dejando a sus padres muy extrañados por la conducta de su hijo pues, realmente, había cambiado bastante. Quizás no llevara muñequeras con pinchos ni pendientes raros, pero su hijo había pasado de vaqueros y camiseta, a una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones deportivos medio-rotos.

Ya en la calle, Kenshin se acercó al Paseo Marítimo para meditar solo un rato y sacar en claro si estaba bien ir a esa fiesta con los amigos... por una parte, él pensaba que estaba muy bien. Una noche de fiesta como esa, con los colegas, pasando un buen rato y, además, con algunas chicas de 3º... Sin embargo, había algo en su cabeza que le decía que no debía hacerlo, que no estaba bien... En ese momento, apareció Kaoru, su novia desde hace 1 semana.

-¡Anda, qué casualidad!- exclamó él, levantándose para saludarla-. No esperaba verte aquí.

Kenshin le dio un beso en cada mejilla y ella le respondió.

-Yo tampoco- le respondió ella, sonriendo.

Durante un segundo, Kenshin no supo que decir, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Qué te parece un paseo?

-Vale- le respondió ella.

Durante un rato, caminaron en silencio, hasta que Kenshin, de nuevo, lo rompió:

-Oye¿te vienes mañana a una fiesta en la playa?

-No sé... es que a mí ese tipo de fiestas no me van...

-Pero, tú tranquila, será sólo un poco de baile, unas risas y ya está.

-¿Seguro? Mira, Ken, yo ya te dije que tus amigos no me caían bien y lo sigo pensando, pero tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, a mí me da igual- aunque intentara simular convencimiento, en la mirada se le notaba preocupación por el chico.

-Pero¿qué le pasa a mis amigos? Son chavales normales.

-¿Ah, sí¿Es normal fumarse canutos todos los fines de semana¿Es normal beberse litros y litros de alcohol en las fiestas y ponerse hasta el culo de todo? Yo sé que tú no haces eso, Ken, pero... como sigas con ellos... podría llegar a pasarte algo grave- parecían llevar meses saliendo, pero tan sólo llevaban una simple semana... la más bonita de sus vidas hasta ahora.

-Pero... por beber un poco no pasa nada...

La chica le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado y se fue. Kenshin intentó llamarla para que volviera, pero ella no se giró siquiera, sino que siguió su camino, dejando al pobre Kenshin con una pregunta en la cabeza¿Tendrá razón?

Muy confundido, se dirigió a su casa de nuevo mientras el sol se ponía y continuaba con su debate interior sobre la fiesta.

Llegó a su casa y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, se encerró en su cuarto y se metió en el tema con todo su cerebro y su voluntad.

"Vamos a ver. ¿Puede ser que Kao tenga razón? Pero... es sólo una fiesta... no debe pasar nada... aunque, por otra parte, Shishio, Houji y el resto son un poco cafres y puede que traigan algo raro..."

Durante el resto de la noche, Kenshin prosiguió con sus cavilaciones hasta llegar a la conclusión de que prefería perder la "amistad" , pues había descubierto que aquello no era verdadera amistad, que le unía con sus amigos, que perder a una chica como Kaoru, que se preocupaba por él, de verdad.

Aquella noche no durmió tenso como en las anteriores, sino que durmió muy tranquilo, consciente de que su elección sería la correcta.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar junto a sus padres, se puso un polito y unos vaqueros y se fue dándole un abrazo a cada uno de ellos, dejándolos muy sorprendidos a ambos, ya que eso era lo último que se esperaban de su hijo.

Cuando salió de casa, se dirigió inmediatamente a la plaza, para hablar con los demás. Allí les dijo que pasaba de ir, que no le gustaban esas cosas. Los chavales, en lugar de comprenderle, apoyarle y tampoco ir ellos, comenzaron con las burlas llamándole "rajao", "mariquita" y "niña de mamá", entre otros; pero Kenshin aguantó todos los insultos tranquilo y, cuando acabaron, se dio la vuelta y se fue tranquilamente, consciente de que no volvería a cruzar una palabra amable con aquellos chavales, pero, también, con la conciencia mucho más tranquila.

Aquella tarde él y Kaoru se fueron al cine y, por la noche, pasearon juntos, ambos muy sonrientes, mientras que sus amigos también se lo pasaron bien... al principio.

Al terminar la fiesta, tan sólo Houji se podía sostener en pie. Shishio estaba tirado en la playa, durmiendo la mona, mientras que Usui ya estaba viendo triple, no doble, sino triple, y comenzaba a sentirse muy mal. Varias horas después, sus padres tuvieron que llevar a Shishio y Usui a Urgencias, ya que no paraban de vomitar y sus padres comenzaban a extrañarse.

Veinte años más tarde Kenshin es contable y está muy contento con su vida, su querida esposa y su "parejita" de infantes, mientras que Shishio vive debajo de un puente en un pueblo, Houji vive muy cerca del vertedero y Usui murió poco después de dejar 2º Bachillerato, tras haber repetido dos veces el curso.

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Ha sido un curso largo, pero ya se acabó y ahora les comentaré un poco el motivo de este fic.

Esta historia que les presente, no es más que una reedición de la historia, del mismo título, que presenté al concurso contra las drogas y que, a consecuencia de la movida que aún hay por aquí, fue suspendido.

De verdad, me entra un no sé qué cada vez que veo a mis propios compañeros y amigos matarse por dentro... todos me dicen "Bah, si por una, tampoco pasa ná..." Y vale, quizás una no, pero esa una, mas el porrito, el cigarrito y eso todos los días... si que pasa. Yo, por desgracia, conozco a personas que han sido hospitalizadas a causa de su adicción al tabaco y amigos que han perdido a compañeros porque conducían borrachos... Aunque no sea correcto, espero que a alguno le pase algo, para ver si recapacitan de una puta vez, y perdón por el vocabulario, pero es que en una fiesta hace un mes, me dice un amigo "Venga, una copita... por el Carpe Diem..." Y yo le dije "Sí, venga, a ver si el puto Carpe te pasa cuentas un Diem de estos en el hospital... Por desgracia el chaval estaba borraco y medio y no se enteró y siguió a lo suyo. Luego, pienso en cuando a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con la puta resaca, yo he tenido una y espero no tener más... porque quizás olvides la noche anterior, pero el día siguiente... nooooo, eso no se olvida.

Después de todo esto, pasemos a cosas más alegres y cotidianas.

Estoy acabando el 2º cap de "Derrotado" y el3º y último de "Ikedaya Jinken", que debrían de estar para el viernes como muy tarde.

Ya más personalmente hablando... pues... QUE HE QUEDADO 1º EN EL RANKING DE ESTUDIANTES DE ESGRIMA DEL AÑO y voy a hacer un cursillo de monitor para dar yo las clases a los pequeños... jeje, se van a cagar... y no sólo eso, me voy a intentar sacar el carnet de árbitro para sacar algún dinerillo, además de con las clases y poder costearme un iPod para navidades.Aparte, me he aficionado a escuchar "Bloc Party", que está bien y a adorar aún más a U2 (si vieran los politonos que tengo en el móvil...)y a visitar la web quevidamastriste .com (todo junto), que les recomiendo, es Spanish Humour 100 por 100

Por último, cuando acabe esta semana, me iré a un campus de tenis, luego a uno de fútbol y luego veré si consigo hacer el cursillo de monitor, aparte de intentar aprender a tocar la guitarra, así que en Julio, actualizaré poco, pero ya en Agosto y Septiembre me pondré las pilas (Sobretodo en Septiembre, cuando vuelvan a poner House jeje, VIVA HOUSE)

Por último, me gustaría recomendarles la canción "**Pongamos que hablo de Madrid**", en la versión de "**Porretas**" y mucha atención a la letra, no es más que la pura verdad.

Bueno, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización de otros fics, donde iré contestando sus reviews, aparte de la contestación por mail, claro.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
